


50 moments

by differentjasper



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Oneshot, btw if you wanna like, go ahead!, hope you like whiplashing between humor and drama!, implied ships, oneshots, so here I go, some stories aren't proofread and might get rewritten, suggest the next prompt i use, they say write what you want to see, this is turning into like snapshots of tgs and i kind of like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/pseuds/differentjasper
Summary: I found this post: http://chrmdpoet.tumblr.com/post/162406220799/50-dialogue-promptsI decided that the list was PERFECT for TGS prompts.





	1. “It’s three in the morning.”

“It’s three in the morning.”

Hyde froze. As he turned, he stared into the darkness of the kitchen, sure he hadn’t heard what he thought he’d just heard.

And then a glint in the darkness.

“Uh… so?” He chuckled, trying to continue slinking along the hallway. “I’ve gotten back later before.”

“Exactly.” The glint became the shine of a knife, dangling from Rachel’s hand as she stepped forward from her dark corner.

Hyde was confused, to say the least. “So… what, are you worried about me? Relax, I’m just stepping in for some extra… _supplies._ I won’t be bothering anyone.” That was a lie. He was taking the potion and letting Jekyll pass out in the study.

Rachel started tapping her foot on the wooden floor of the hallway, huffing. “Hyde, I normally don’t see you until dawn. And you can and _will_ steal anything you want from the rest of London. What’s going on?” Her arms were folded, and she was holding the knife loosely, but experience made Hyde wary of it. He knew she wouldn’t _really_ use it, but she sure could get close enough to nick, and that was enough to make Hyde on edge. Ha, on edge. Edge of a knife. Very funny.

Hyde waved away the vague voice of a very sleep deprived Jekyll. He didn’t need that right now.

“Fine, maybe I’m here to grab something I can’t get in the rest of London. Maybe I’m here to steal an experiment, or kidnap a lodger for a night of daring and fun and gossip and rumors disproven or proven,” Hyde sarcastically drawled, letting himself slip out of his Cockney accent for focus on his prose.

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Alright, now I _know_ you’re tired. You’ve lost that stupid fakey accent of yours.” Then she paused, looking worried. “Hyde… I know you think you’re indestructible, but even Lavender’s creatures sleep. Can’t you?”

Hyde couldn’t _stand_ that puppy dog look. It had dragged Jekyll into telling secrets that had been between them and maybe one other person, maybe less, and Hyde didn’t appreciate having secrets aired.

Ugh. “Fine,” he growled. He couldn’t articulate anything more, because she was right— he was tired. Too tired to be out on London streets, so he stalked off to Jekyll’s study and flopped into the first chair he could find, mixed the potion, and after a few agonizing minutes, Jekyll dragged himself to bed.

Rachel was just watching the door. She had seen Jekyll leave a while before. (Technically, she hadn’t seen him come back through his window with a little guidance from Hyde.) She made sure that Hyde went to sleep, after a few odd noises and thumps.

In the morning, she’d check on him. Make sure he’d gotten at least a few hours of sleep.

Maybe she’d go back on her _‘No cookies for criminals’_ policy.


	2. “Why are you helping me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in between Jekyll finding Jasper and taking him into the carriage, and picking up Jasper's menagerie. Because I wanted some feels about that apparently. (Could be read as Jekyll/Jasper, though that wasn't my intention)

“Why are you helping me?”

Jekyll jumped. As he turned, he realized that the werewolf he’d picked up had spoken.

“Because…” Jekyll paused. Normally, he would say something like _Because I like helping people like you_ or _Because I know where you can flourish._

But for some reason, he wanted to say something like _Because I like you._

“…because you remind me of someone I used to know,” Jekyll finally replied, feeling flustered. He was thinking of Morcant, and that wasn’t a good idea. Especially not with someone else in the cab, someone who had so much in common with Morcant while still being completely different. 

Jasper was about to respond, when suddenly the driver called _whoa!_ and the cab jerked to a stop over a few cobblestones.

“Oh! We’re here!” Jekyll practically leapt out of the cab, to the protests of the driver still going for the step stool. 

Jasper poked his still furry head outside. “We’re… at my apartment?” He looked up to see his room’s window, shutters open to let out any noxious smells so that his menagerie wasn’t harmed.

“Yes, I asked you for your address back when we first got in, remember?” Jasper’s confused comment worried Jekyll. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if Jasper wasn’t remembering things correctly. He wasn’t really that sort of doctor. 

Jasper jumped. “Oh, sorry… yes, I remember now.” If he had proper cheeks, he would have been blushing. As Jekyll watched, he could almost see it through the wolflet’s fur.

Then Jasper cried out. Purple liquid gooshed out of every pore on his face as his face morphed into something more human.

Jekyll had to admit, he was surprised that the blush was still there afterwards. (Though morbidly proud that he could read Jasper well enough to know it would be there.)

“Oops…” Jasper wiped at his face. He had a paw now, but he definitely had a human face. 

Jekyll just paused, waited for Jasper to readjust, and then smiled. “Now. Let’s get your apartment packed up!”

Jasper looked at Dr. Jekyll like the doctor had just said he was willingly tarred and feathered. “Really?”

Jekyll stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Jasper didn’t deserve that sort of attitude. “Yes, really. Now come on, I’ll explain as we pack.”

And so they walked into Jasper’s apartment building, packing up phoenix and shadow creatures alike. 


	3. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on aruthysa's notes about how Hyde says he's indestructible, and freaks out at the idea that he isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey I'm back

“Was that supposed to hurt?”

Hyde grinned maniacally, covering his wound so that his attacker couldn’t see it. This would be the _perfect_ time to just freak out about being injured, wouldn’t it? Right when he was trying to cement his ‘indestructible’ status. Ah, the healing powers of sarcasm. 

He did, of course, have access to Flesh Weaver, and would probably be able to survive any mortal would as long as he could get hands on the ingredients… but that was different than being _actually_ indestructible, no matter how he believed he was.

And so he stared down Moreau, daring the man to attack again with that flamethrower. Moreau stared right back, daring the gremlin to move again. _Hyde could throw himself into another wall,_ Jekyll commented sarcastically, and Hyde took a moment to reprimand his counterpart for distracting him in the middle of battle.

It was all the moment Dr. Moreau needed.

Flame seeped into the walls, and Hyde barely had time to dart out of the spot he’d been standing in. 


	4. "You're in love with her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the request of commenter Mikayla banoub! :D  
> ps if we could keep the requests to one at a time per person, I did realize your comment was there, I just couldn't get to it until recently, sorry, thank you!

“You’re in love with her.”

Jasper jumped, not having realized there was someone behind him. 

As he turned, he realized there was someone in the shadows, someone small and blonde. He’d never seen anyone like that at the Society before. And he’d thought he was introduced to everyone already.

“Ah… hello, sorry, do I know you?” Jasper babbled as fast as he could, a bit worried that some enemy of one of the lodgers, as unlikely as it was, had snuck in and mistook him for someone else.

Without even a word, the stranger stepped out of the shadows. There was something familiar about the face, now that Jasper got a good look, but otherwise, nothing clicked. But something about the seriousness of the face made him wary, as if it was off. 

Momentarily, the stranger smirked, and it almost didn’t even look false. “I’m Edward Hyde. You’ve probably heard about me.”

Jasper blinked. “Ah, right, Rachel and Dr. Jekyll spoke of you!” He frowned. “You seem… different, than I expected.”

Hyde glared, but then he seemed to let go of whatever made him so angry. “Eh, I suppose it’s easy to build up an image when you hear enough rumors and stories from those two, or the rest of the lodgers,” he lamented, grinning.

Jasper frowned as the silence stretched between them, not acknowledging Hyde’s pride. “Er… who’s her, by the way?”

“Hm?”

“The way you greeted me. Who… do you think I’m in love with?” Jasper stumbled over the line, because he was _painfully_ aware of who he had feelings for, and he’d be relieved if this Hyde was wrong. 

Hyde smirked. “Rachel, of course.” There was a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

Jasper groaned, and slapped a hand over his face. “Of course it’s obvious enough that someone I’ve never even _met_ knows…”

“We’ve met.” Jasper took his hand from his eyes to see Hyde frowning again, this time seemingly in confusion.

“What? But… I’ve never…” Had this man been stalking him? It seemed in character, from some of the stories the lodgers had told him, of how this man was a disaster to those around him, and able to cause chaos in a moment. 

Hyde seemed to panic a moment, but waved off both Jasper and his own panic with his hand. “Ah, never mind, you haven’t seen me. I’ve just passed by, heard some things from Jekyll. Misremembered. Sorry.” The Cockney accent seemed to have slipped, almost, as Hyde looked away from Jasper. “Eh, I best be going,” snapped Jasper out of his distraction from analyzing the new accent.

“What?”

“I ought to go.” A wicked grin crossed Hyde’s face, one that looked like it could cut deep. “Got chaos to ensue, absinthe to drink, you know.” The accent was back, and worse than ever. Jasper almost had to wince. “Maybe I’ll see you again.”

And suddenly, he was gone. Jasper blinked, trying to figure out if he was seeing things, but no. He was just… gone.

Jasper wondered why he knew about Rachel. Maybe they’d spoken? She did mention they were friends.

Jasper also wondered why he’d looked so familiar.


End file.
